Silent
This article was written by myself (Silent, registered on this Wiki as Silent (S-R-I) ). The following is more like a Memoir of my life in the Cyberverse. At the end I want to add a section where people who know me can say a few words. Short Information CN Forum Nick: Silent Nation Ruler Nick: Silent Nation Name: RSFSR Joined the game on: April 26, 2006 Political Ideology: Stalinism / National Patriotism Arriving to the Cyberverse After registering at CN, Silent searched for a leftist alliance to join, that would match his real life political views. At the moment the only leftist alliance in existence was the International Coalition of Socialist Nations. After applying, Silent looked around the forums to discover that ICSN was on the brink of destruction. Quickly withdrawing his application he gathered a few of his friends and proposed creating an alliance of their own. Creation of the S-R-I After gathering his friends to create their new alliance, Silent along build the future alliance Forum, created its Coat of Arms and all flags (the alliance had several flags: one of the alliance itself, one for the United Military and one flag per each UM Battalion), and himself wrote the alliance Memorandum. His friends approved his work and together they voted for a name of their new alliance. On the 29th of April the Memorandum was signed by all founding members and so the Socialistic Revolution Initiative was born. Silent suggested that all founding members create a short RP story of how they came to be founders of the S-R-I. The following is Silents RP story. Born in a middle class family, Silent lived the first years of his life in peace, until finishing school where he was noted for his knowledge of history and economics. Afterwards he joined the army and served for two years and participated in one war. He returned to his homeland which was in a state of great depression, economical crisis hit the nation and it was almost impossible to make a living. That was when Silent entered a local communist organization. He studied hard and soon was recognized by top communist ideologists and even invited to the next summit of the '''Third International'. There he met several people who were particularly close to him in Ideological beliefs: Krasnyi Finni, R and RBel. He spoke with them of an Idea that he had, to create a coalition of communist/socialist countries. All were impressed and inspired by this idea. After the end of the International, all of them returned to their homelands. When Silent returned, he witnessed that his entire nation was on a verge of a Revolutionary War between the government and their supporters, which included many rich businessmen and company owners, against the people and primary workers. Silent entered a resistance movement and when the war broke out he fought against the government. The war lasted for merely 2 month, before the great storm of the Government building, in the course of which Silent and his group took part. After the building was seized, the members of the government were forced to sign a resignation under gunpoint. The war came to an end as within days the rest of the government supporters were defeated and arrested. A temporary government was set up, where Silent was presented with the position of Head of Armed Forces due to his achievements during the Revolutionary War. However the new government proved to be unable to make fast decisions which made the people uncomfortable. Silent began to act without the orders or approval of the temporary government, and used the nations army to help rebuild the country. Silents popularity amongst the people grew until a petition was signed by the people, stating, that they wish the temporary government to resign and entrust all power to Silent. The temporary government refused this, but after Silent received the news of the petition he commanded his forces to arrest the temporary government. Soon afterwards he became the new Leader of his nation and proclaimed that he will rebuild his country and return it to it’s former glory, and stated that the RSFSR was reborn! The people supported Silent and soon the country began to rebuild after the war. Then Silent received news, that his old friends from the Third International, also came to power each in their own country. Silent quickly sent out letters to them, proposing for them to meet in RSFSR. The Leaders gathered and Silent reminded all about their idea of creating a coalition. And so they began to build their new alliance which was later named the Socialistic Revolution Initiative. On the 29th of April The S-R-I was founded after the 4 founding Leaders signed the S-R-I Memorandum. Silent was shortly chosen to be the S-R-I Chairman. And now Silent and his friends strive to help socialist nations across the globe, and to strengthen the Ideals of Marxism-Leninism.'' S-R-I History During its history, S-R-I always was a rather small alliance, but nevertheless Silent tried to keep it as active in CN Politics as possible. Surprisingly, despite being small, Socialistic Revolution Initiative was never actually defeated in any war, even though it took part in several: The First Great War - During this war Silent produced loads of anti-NPO posters and even a special demoralizing video for NPO members. The posters grew to be very popular amongst the CoaLUEtion and Neutral nations. The Maroon War - During this war Silent produced a very small amount of anti-NoR posters, as the conflict was resolved rather fast, but this helped bring S-R-I and ICP closer together, after terminating all political relations in the Cold War they had prior to this conflict. Armed Conflict with UGO and CIS - No Wiki page was dedicated to this conflict, though there is little information about it in the Confederacy of Independent States page. Also the following topics related to the conflict still exist: S-R-I Statement about the start of the Conflict S-R-I Terms for Peace CIS and S-R-I Declaration of Peace Also S-R-I got involved in a long political war, unofficially named S-R-I vs ICP Cold War. S-R-I and ICP Cold War The origin of this conflict starts with a set of reforms that were initiated in the S-R-I. The alliance still didn't grow any larger and Silent proposed that he remains Permanent Chairman until the alliance grows strong enough and big enough to hold proper elections. Also there were a few other reforms done, all of which can be read in the S-R-I Reforms Statement. However these reforms were not welcomed by the International Communist Party. However this was not a first time that S-R-I and ICP had arguments, in fact in the early days of the S-R-I, when the first attempts to Unify the Left in the Cyberverse was made, S-R-I completely terminated all political relations with the ICP, since they did not want to enter an organization for the unity of the left (during the time Matthijs was Chairman of ICP), created by Silent (organization name: "United Red Front"). Relations were reestablished later on. But with the new S-R-I reforms, several ICP members viewed S-R-I as a Stalinist state and Silent was called a "Stalinist Dictator" (used as an offensive remark). Later on the new ICSN merged into ICP in an attempt to Unify the Left again. ICP proposed S-R-I to merge into ICP as well, but their offer was turned down and as a result S-R-I was viewed as a separatist alliance, that doesn't want the Unity of the Left which even more escalated the growing diplomatic conflict between the two alliances. Some ICP members relentlessly tried to provoke an open war against the Socialistic Revolution Initiative. Thus Kommando once approached the Popular Front organization with a proposal for war. Another ICP member fstick, now known as Presidentnorris opened several polls within ICP, proposing either a war against the Socialistic Revolution Initiative or to demands Silent to step down as the S-R-I Chairman. All the polls failed. This resulted in a long and hard political conflict between the two alliances. S-R-I was several times accused of spying, but Silent was able to prove otherwise each time such an accusation was made. S-R-I demanded that fstick be expelled from the ICP, if any political relations were to be reestablished, however ICP refused. The conflict kept going, until one day Silents nation was hit by a mercenary nation, who by coincidence happened to be Silents friend - Comrade Michael. Silent hired the merc Michael afterwards and told him to tell who his previous employer was and then proposed him to join S-R-I. Comrade Michael accepted both proposals and revealed that fstick of the ICP hired him to send RSFSR into Anarchy. After also providing proof of this, Silent presented the evidence to ICP. For a few days ICP refused to react, until fstick left ICP himself confessing that he did hire the merc, and blamed ICP for being inactive towards "Silents dictatorship" and "oppression". After that the conflict began to cool down, and ICP offered help in the Armed Conflict with UGO and CIS, and completely dissolved before the start of the Maroon War. The Comintern After the S-R-I and ICP Cold War ended, the two alliances began to work more closely again. Unity of the Left was the primary goal yet again, and ICP launched a second in CN history attempt do it with the project named "The Second Internationale". The First Internationale was actually a meeting of Leftist alliances to help the only CN Leftist alliances of the time (ICP, ICSN, LSF and S-R-I) to sort out any quarrels they had between each other (during the time S-R-I and ICPs first termination of diplomatic relations was still active and this was one of the topics of the First Internationale). The Second Internationale was under construction and was developing rather rapidly, until it suddenly stopped and died. Realizing that the Unity of the Left was being delayed again, Silent took the matter in his own hands and began working on his own organization for this purpose. Time was against Silent, as he desperately wanted to finish working before the 7th of November - an important leftist date - 89 Years since the Great October Revolution. Silent managed to speak with leaders of the majority of existing Leftist alliances of the time to work out how this organization would work. Most important was to consult on the matter with LSF, as its unique structure and firm political believes were the hardest to appeal to, but with help from an LSF member - Messiah, many important issues were included and corrected in the plans of the future organization. Also Z'ha'dum of the NPO was called for help with forming all the ideas for the future organization and forming them into a Charter. At the same time Silent created the forum of the organization and prepared it for future members. Finally with all the preparations ready, on the 7th of November, The Comintern was formed. The Official Statement was met with a high approval from the majority of people from many diffrent alliances, including non-leftist ones. The Comintern was the first CN Power Block of its kind, existing way before The Initiative or The League. However the Comintern did not last long, as with time it was considered inactive and useless by several leftists and as a result Silent deleted the Comintern Forum. Around the same period the Socialistic Revolution Initiative was disbanded since several key-members left the alliance. Disbanding S-R-I, The Brotherhood After growing disappointed with the CN Left, Silent decided to start a new alliance, of a different kind. He started off with a RP of an Assassination Attempt on his life, which was his plan to build up the plot for his future alliance. Once finished with his RP, Silent made an International Statement which consisted of two main events: the Disbanding of the S-R-I and the creation of The Brotherhood - a new alliance heavily based on the Brotherhood Of NOD from the famous C&C game series. However the Brotherhood didn't grow at all and Silent decided to put his idea "on hold" until he would find a way to get it up and running at full power. However now Silent is the leader of his new alliance, and the Brotherhoods reappearance in CN is now unlikely. Absence, joining SWF, Freelance, RGA For two-three month after freezing his Brotherhood alliance, Silent completely abandoned CN politics, and only maintained his nation. However he was invited to join The Socialist Workers Front. Accepting the invitation, though with some doubt, Silent joined the alliance and even ran for the position of Intelligence Director against SciHobo, loosing by 10 or so votes. Feeling rather uncomfortable inside SWF, Silent left a few weeks after joining, saying that the liberal atmosphere of the alliance and the idea of being surrounded by trotskysts didn't appeal to him. As he left SWF, he started his own Freelance Business, advertising his experience as a political figure and as an artist. However business was not going at all, so Silent abandoned that idea as well. After that Silent joined the Rather Good Alliance. In the last NoR against LSF war, Silent for the second time in his CN life, ranted on the NoR leader - Kaiser Martens, for, as Silent believes, acting and making Nazi-like war-statements (first time during the Maroon War). Silent stayed away from the Third Great War, and even though supported the NPO/Initiative Opposition, had little time to think about it, because when SWF has joined the war, Silent foresaw its inevitable destruction and set out to create a new Leftist alliance - The Socialistic Empire. Creation of the Socialistic Empire Seeing that SWF would never survive the Third Great War (Epic War), Silent posted a topic in the SWF forums, saying that he is ready to create a whole new leftist alliance, which would become the True Bastion of the CN Left, but to ensure that bright future, the alliance would have to be Autocratic and Silent, would be its permanent Leader. Some SWF members saw that proposal as ridiculous, some as outrageous, some were intrigued and some wholeheartedly approved. And so in the next few days Silent alone, just as he did with his first leftist alliance S-R-I, created a forum for his new alliance, wrote the Memorandum, made all its symbols and flags and multiple propaganda posters. And so, on the 3nd of April 2007, the Socialistic Empire came to existence in the Cyberverse. This new Silents alliance began to develop far better then the S-R-I, and many of Silents old S-R-I comrades came to join him in his new alliance. Now the Socialistic Empire continues to grow and develop, promoting leftist pluralism and following its policy of "Aggressive Defense" hoping to achieve its goal - to become the True Bastion of CN Left. Time as Supreme Commissar of -SE- Silents reign as SupCom of the Socialistic Empire was stable and undisputed for some time. After some time, one member of the Socialistic Empire - Subcomandante Marcos, future Intelligence Commissar of -SE-, created an official alliance ideology, named after the SupCom - Silentism. This ideology was kept by -SE- even after Silents departure from the alliance. The original declaration of Silentism as the official -SE- Ideology got Silent nominated for The Black Rose Award For Outstanding RP competition, held by the The Order of the Black Rose. However Silent never learned who won the competition. There were several attempts at infiltrating -SE- and plans to overthrow Silent and turn -SE- into a democratic leftist alliance, all of which were found out and immediately eradicated. The Socialistic Empire engaged in but one war, against a small anti-leftist alliance Raging Iron, however the conflict was not so much a war but a slaughter of the RI by the Socialistic Empire. RI Alliance refused to disband for some time and during all that time the Imperial People's Army of -SE- kept the pressure on them, which resulted in -SE- referring to the Raging Iron alliance as their Tech Farm. At one point Silent decided that the former members of the Socialist Workers Front, need to receive some sort of recognition for taking part in the Third Great War. A Veterans Medal was created and presented to all members of the Socialistic Empire who partook in GW III as SWF members. However this act found negative response from Nordreich and other alliances of The Initiative, who fought against SWF and other Aegis alliances. The matter resulted in NoR canceling a recently signed Treaty of Amity with the -SE- and with Silent replacing the Medal with a Veterans Ribbon. The whole matter is referred to as The Medal Incident. After some time of mild progress and eventually reaching over a hundred members and 500,000 Nation Strength, Silent became absent from CN and barely regulated -SE-. During his absence a new democratic leftist alliance was formed - The Communist Party of Cyber Nations. Demokratikos, at the time the Foreign Commissar of CPCN, approached Silent, and the -SE- Commissariat with a request for -SE- to announce a Protectorate over the CPCN. The protectorate was signed. However in time a coup took place in the CPCN and Demokratikos took control of the alliance forum and proceeded with a purge of any resisting members. In effect the majority of CPCN members left the forums to create their own and continue the alliance there, excluding Demokratikos from it. Durring the ordeal, Demokratikos approached -SE- explaining the situation as a Civil war and that he has the majority of members supporting him and asked that the Imperial People's Army of -SE- support him and fight the "rogue" members. Because of several mistakes within the Socialistic Empire government and miscommunication between officials, the situation was wrongly analyzed by the -SE- Commissariat and in Silents absence, they declared support of Demokratikoses side and the -SE- IPA got involved in the conflict. However news of these events reached Silent and he made a complete return to -SE- and immediately reviewed the situation himself and ordered the IPA to stand down, completely withdrawing all -SE- involvement in the matter. Demokratikos and his few supporters were hunted down from that point on by the CPCN, however -SE- involvement in the matter resulted in CPCN canceling the -SE- Protectorate. With Silents return to -SE-, on the 26th of November 2007, he declared a New Era period of the alliances existence and revised several -SE- documents, created new alliance positions, IPA Devisions Flags and Devisions Award system and produced more -SE- posters for both internal and external alliance usage. At this time Subcomandante Marcos also revised Silentism in order for it to meet the standards of the New Era period. The most important goal of the New Era period was the Socialistic Empires move to the Black Trading Sphere and the changing of -SE- economical structure. The move was long but carefully planned, with internal alliance trading set up. At this time Silent began seeking allies for -SE- in the Black Sphere and partook in negotiations of such Black Team projects as The Dark Vows and DAaRK. Around this time Silent was also at work on a political essay about the Democratic CN Leftism. And so, on the 22nd of November 2007, he posted his work named Failure of Democratic CN Leftism. The detailed research of the major democratic leftist alliances in CN history caused some arguments, but the essay was still approved as a valuable contribution to CN history, and moved to the Academic Sub-Forum of the CN Forums. Second absence from CN, departure from -SE- In time Silent again became completely absent from CN politics and did not effectively rule over the Socialistic Empire, causing several reforms to take place. After several months, however, Silent began planning a come back to active CN politics, but not as the Supreme Commissar of the Socialistic Alliance. Silent left the -SE- and replaced his Nations Alliance Affiliation with NRE. Sometime after this event, Silent was attacked by several members of the Mushroom Kingdom - Jeeooh, LJ Scott, TiMBuS and SwiftCrack (presumably several members were former LSF members with a grudge against Silent, while others were invited along with promises of an easy tech-raid). The total losses of RSFSR (soldiers, spies, tanks, land, infrastructure, technology, stolen property) worth in cash, came up to $91,448,552.78036 roubles. The attacks resulted in Silent signing a Personal Nation Protectorate Pact with the Socialistic Empire and the Finnish Cooperation Organization. Organizing the NRE At this time Silent is organizing a new alliance, known only as the NRE. Nothing is yet known about this possible alliance. Silents Rivals During his time in CN, Silent was engaged in several personal conflicts: Soviet Sindorin - once an ICP member, who then jumped several alliances, changing not only ideology but faith directions. After Silent made several jokes about Sindorins alliance-jumping and calling him a politial prostitute, Sindorin offered a reward to anyone who would attack Silents nation and keep it in anarchy for a specific period of time, offering a bonus for completely ruining it and dropping its NS to zero. Nobody took the offer and Sindorin was met with a heavy barrage of rants from every person to post in his topic. However prior to this Silent and Sindorin were good friends and Silent even wrote an article to support his Radio Free Pacifica - a news agency directed against the NPO. However the two finaly settled their differences after S-R-I engaged NPO in the First Great War, finding a common enemy. But durring Silents second absence from CN, Sindorin infiltrated the Socialistic Empire forums and compromised them. Currently: uncertain. Korey - during his time as an ICP member he asked for aid from an S-R-I founding member - Krasnyi Finni. However Silent demanded for this aid transfer to be canceled as it was discovered, that Korey was going to leave ICP with the aid to join NAAC during the Second Arctic War. Silent was afraid that NPO would consider this as an act of S-R-I aiding NAAC, which would result in a war against S-R-I. This and another personal reason lead Korey to dislike Silent, and he criticized him at every point, calling Silent and S-R-I - oppressors. However the two resolved their differences and Korey even joined the S-R-I where he was given the position of Commissar of Intelligence. Currently: are friends. fstick (Presidentnorris) - ICP member, one of the central figures of the S-R-I and ICP Cold War, tried to start a war against S-R-I and was the original creator of "Silent is a Stalinist Dictator" remark. However the two resolved their differences and it was fstick, who called Silent to join the SWF. Currently: haven't spoken in a long time. NKOS - LSF member, the most fierce (and probably the only one, since the following title was created especially to match his attitude) "anti-Silentists" in CN. Constantly called Silent a Red Fascist, Dictator and Oppressor, basing his view on Silents Nation Description/Information and on Silents support for Stalinism. Made many extremist remarks, including killing Silent, and hanging him with his own guts. Constantly criticized Silents Comintern, or rather Silents membership in it. The two haven't argued with each other ever since Silents absence from CN politics. Currently: not talking or even arguing with each other. General Paccepa - joined as member of the S-R-I, got into a debate with Silent about how the S-R-I runs, and invited his friend from GATO, to "help him talk" to Silent, however Silent viewed that as exposing the alliance internal affairs, and got a GATO MoFA to come to the discussion. General Paccepa was expelled from the S-R-I. Later he joined UGO and helped push forward the Armed Conflict with UGO and CIS. Didn't engage each other since. Currently: not talking or even arguing with each other. Kaiser Martens - NoR leader. Silent made two rants against Martens, blaming him for acting like a Nazi in his war statements. The first rant was after NoRs Maroon War declaration which included such lines as "crushing the red menace", "killing the bolshevik revolution" and "onwards to Moscow". Same line was used in the recent NoR against LSF war statement, which also resulted in Silent starting a rant against Kaiser. The two don't talk at all and only engaged each other twice, each time after a NoR proclamation of war. However with the creation of the Socialistic Empire, Silent and Martens established political ties and put aside any past quarrels. Currently: are friends. Silents Awards During his time as Chairman of the Socialistic Revolution Initiative, Silent was awarded by the alliance membership: The Lenin Award ''' for for skills in organization and leadership, '''Workers Red Banner Award for extraordinary achievements within the alliance (Propaganda Work), and the Great War Veteran Medal. During his time as Supreme Commissar of the Socialistic Empire, Silent was awarded by the Commissariat: Hero of the Socialistic Empire Medal for great leadership and the Propaganda Award for creation of all -SE- symbolics, flags, avatars, sigs, userbars and the majority of -SE- posters. Silent was also nominated for the The Black Rose Award For Outstanding RP. What do people think about Silent? This section is for people to write what they think of me. All comments must be signed by the person posting. "An intelligent, resourceful and charismatic leader, whose talents, in one way or another, have shaped the face of CN Leftism." -- Soviet Sindorin "The Party couldn't ask for a greater ally. Empire and Party, vanguards of CN Leftism!" --Demokratikos "He's cool. And I want to get with him." --Cuba "Hes an awesome guy, just take the time to look past his RL politics and talk to him... in my opinion hes one of very few larger than life figures in CN. As for his RL politics, how can I say a Russian is wrong about what was best for Russia? In that case, how can anyone else?" -- RMMP (Comrade Shane) "He's adorable" -- Lady Pain "Silent's a cool guy, great with propaganda and graphics. Hes in a way helped communist alliances become closer together in cybernations, with the Comintern leftist alliances have been closer than ever in cybernations I think, he deserves more credit than he usually gets." -- duffman04 "Silent is a great man, was an awesome leader, and he's a trustworthy guy and a good middle man" --Stalin Trotsky "I'd tap that.... <.< >.>" --FlipWich "A strong and fair leader. He has proved his dedication to the left time after time. I couldnt ask for a better commisar." - Soviet Stanimir "Almost Castro-like. Silent is a genuine leader, and all should join his new alliance: The Socialistic Empire" - Matteo Ferrofusil "Rocks My Socks!" - Cyrus Arun category:individuals category:Leftism category:Controversial Political Figures